Crossover: The missing aunt
by LilStrange
Summary: Jin's just having a terrible day. Then he finds himself helping Pyrrha and Patroklos look for their aunt. They meet all sorts of people so how will it go down?


**Welcome to my first crossover with my two favourite games Tekken and Soul Calibur. I'm afraid i couldn't put all the characters in so bear with me + the characters for the time being. This took forever and a half so please take your time to read it through and not just skip it as it will be such a disappointment for me to waste my time on this. Happy reading guys (:**

* * *

"Damn Asuka, why did she have to break my phone." Jin said. He trashed the phone and looked around to find Jun. "Mum?!" Jin yelled. "Ugh, stupid rule." Jin said. The rule of the house was to tell a adult where you're going just in case anything happens. Jin walked up to Kazuya. "I'm going outside, tell mum." Jin said. "Go to hell son." Kazuya replied. With that Jin waked out of the house. He walked around with his hands in his pocket. Looking around at his neighbourhood. There were children running around, fathers mowing the lawn. Mothers bringing out lemonade. Jin sighed, he had a flashback to where it was his 3rd birthday, he was blowing out the candles but Kazuya had pushed his face into the cake. Jin shook the thought of and sighed. "Patroklos! Over here!" Yelled a young lady. "I'm coming Pyrrha, just hold up." The man replied. Jin saw the man hold two swords and two shields while the lady just giggled at him. The lady walked up to Jin. "Hello young man!" The lady said. "I'm Pyrrha." she told. "I'm Jin." He replied. "This is my younger brother, Patroklos." She proudly announced. "Hello Patroklos." Jin said. Patroklos nodded and smiled as he was still struggling to hold the weapons. "I don't think I've seen you two around this part of town. Are you visitors?" Jin asked. Jin was being nicer than usual. He usually have scared off the citizen that talked to him. "Well, we are currently finding our aunt. Her name Cassandra Alexandra. We are having trouble finding her. Perhaps you know where she is?" Pyrrha asked. Jin remembered Lee mentioning something about Cassandra. "I remember my uncle saying something about your aunt, i guess i could ask him for you?" Jin said. "Thank you! that'd be lovely. Lead the way." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha walked next to Jin as Jin slightly blushed. "Come on Patroklos." Pyrrha teased. He was walking behind the two. Jin almost reached the mansion that Lee lived in until they saw Lars running while Alisa flied, using her rocket wings, to chase him. Pyrrha screamed and Patroklos dropped the weapons as he was startled by his sister's unnecessary scream. "LARS! ALISA!" Jin yelled. Lars stopped running and walked towards Jin and Alisa followed. Pyrrha took a step back when ever Alisa took a step forward. Alisa was beginning to feel sadden and she ran to Lars. "Lars, i don't think that lady likes me." She said as she still had her eyes on Pyrrha. "Uh... Pyrrha and Patroklos, meet my uncle, he's name is Lars. And this is his companion Alisa, she a humanoid but is a robot." Jin said. "Patroklos, we don't have humanoid robots in Greece, do we?" Pyrrha asked her brother. "Well i don't know for sure, scientist in Greece could be researching and making them as we speak." Patroklos said. "Oh the horror!" She replied. Alisa frowned. Lars cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, hello, I'm Patroklos." He said as he shook Lars' hand. "And you must be Pyrrha?" Lars asked Pyrrha. "Y-you're not a robot are you?" She asked. "N-not that i know of." Lars said. "Great, then I am Pyrrha." She said. Lars shook her hand. "Anyways, shall we make our way to Lee's house?" Jin pitched in. "L-Lee?" Pyrrha asked. "My uncles house." Jin replied. "Oh yes!" Pyrrha replied.

As the five reach the mansion, Pyrrha and Patroklos was stunned. "Lee should be inside." Jin said as he walked to the front door. Lars saw Patroklos struggling with carrying the weapons so Lars offered to help. "Thanks Lars, you're much more nicer than my sister." Patroklos said. "Well at least you don't have a horrible father that wished you were dead." Lars said. "You're not Lars Alexandersson by any chance, are you?" Patroklos asked. "Yes, i am." Lars said. "You were all over the news in Greece, I've always wanted to go to Sweden, how is it over there?" Patroklos asked. "Well it's not that bad and seriously? the news?" Lars said. "Will you guys hurry up?!" Pyrrha asked. Patroklos and Lars ran up to the door. Jin knocked on the door to see Lee. "Hello Jin, Alisa and Lars! and who are these two handsome and beautiful person?" Lee said. "That's so funny Lee, but tell me. You know how you mentioned to me about that Cassandra chick? I want to know what that was about again." Jin said. "Jin, you're so serious today. Why don't you introduce me to those two, I'm sure they wont mind meeting your most handsomest uncle." Lee said. Lars started laughing. "Thinks his the most handsomest." Lars laughed. Alisa hit him playfully on the arm. "Shush." She said. "I'm Patroklos." Patroklos said as he shook Lee's hand. "And I'm Pyrrha." She said as she shook his hand also. "Lovely to meet you children." Lee said. "Lee, don't get off topic." Jin said. "Alright Jin! Well which Cassandra are you talking about?" Lee asked. Everyone looked at each other in concern. "I was kidding, is it this Cassandra Alexandra girl?" Lee asked. "Yes, she's my aunt, my brother and i need to find her for... personal reason." Pyrrha explained. "Well I could never forget that Cassandra, she was a like an angel.. crossed as a devil." Lee explained. "I know Cassandra Alexandra." Alisa pitched in. "You do?" Patroklos asked. "Well yes, I was walking around the street a few days ago and she ran into me. I didn't know what she was trying to run from but it was giant and green, the giant also had an axe and she was screaming. I was going to help her but she cursed at me. I knew it was her cause she had a badge on that revealed her name." Alisa said. "So wait, Aunt Cassandra was here a few days ago? could you be exact?" Patroklos asked. "Yes, it was about three days ago. I think she worked at the bakery house a few streets down." Alisa said. "Mother used to work in a bakery that the family owned." Patroklos said. "M-mother did?" Pyrrha asked. "Yes." Patroklos answered. "Let's go find our aunt." Patroklos said. "Would you like us to come with you? we don't mind." Jin said. "Oh that'd be great!" Pyrrha said. "Guess I'll be holding some weapons." Lars said. "If you don't mind, then yes." Patroklos said. The four and Lee set off to find Cassandra.

"Kilik! i told you Maxi couldn't be here! we wasted our time. I love catching up with you but Yan Wujin expects me back soon so let's hurry up." An Chinese lady yelled. "Xianghua, you have to have dedication to find a guy like Maxi. He doesn't just appear out of no where and i am aware of that." The Chinese man responded. "I hope you're right!" She said. The Chinese lady spotted the six people walking down and chatting. "Come on Kilik! this could be our chance to ask someone." She said. The two ran to Jin's group. "Hey there! we're lost, well not lost but well... We're searching for a lost man, he looks like Elvis, his name is Maxi and he has that stupid long hair fridge and he has a white like clothing and he is wielding nunchucks, Have you guys seen him by any chance?" She asked. "No but we will tell him if we have. what's your name so i could tell him for you." Jin asked. "My name is Xianghua and this is Kilik." She said. "Well my name is Jin, this is Lars, Alisa, Pyrrha, Patroklos and Lee." Jin said. "Well thank you for your help." She said as she walked off with Kilik.

Jun seemed to be peaking out the window of a strangers house. "Okay Cassandra, i think Astaroth, left." Jun said. "Thank you Jun, I've been hiding for days and i don't think i could have survived anymore." Cassandra said. "Well I'm going to make sure that monster doesn't bother you ever." Jun said. "Thanks. It's just been so hard lately." Cassandra said. "Why? tell me, what's happened?" Jun said as she got away from the window and sat next to Cassandra. Cassandra cradled her knee and Jun had her arms around her. "Well, I haven't heard from my older sister in years and her husband and her kids, i have lost all contact with them. The phone number she gave me didn't work and even her cell. So a few months back i tried going to the place where she lived and no one had answered. I had always went back to check on things and tried to knock on the door and still no replies. I-i don't think i will be hearing for my sister or her family again." Cassandra said as she put her face between he knees and started sobbing. "Oh dear Cassandra." Jun said as she patted Cassandra's back and hugged her. "You will find her and her family when you have hope." Jun replied. Cassandra raised her head. "What hope? i can't even face Astaroth without getting scared." Cassandra said. "Have you tried apologizing to him?" Jun asked Cassandra got up and backed away from Jun. "Have you seen Astaroth! he is a size of that front door and he could smash us all to bits!" Cassandra said. "What did you do in the first place?" Jun asked. "Well..." Cassandra said with a whiny voice. "Cassandra..." Jun paused. The front door had been smashed opened and the girls screamed. "ASTAROTH!" Jun yelled. Jun and Cassandra quickly ran as Astraroth swung his axe.

Maxi, Natsu, Leixia and Xiba were trying to find Astaroth. "Maxi! why do we have to find that monster that you said you killed a few years ago?!" Leixia whined. "Because he is SUPPOSED to be dead not alive, I still want to avenge my brothers." Maxi replied. "Can't you avenge your brothers after we have lunch?" Xiba said. "Pfft, no. Lunch is for losers." Maxi said. Maxi's stomach began to growl. "Yeah... about that, let's go eat." Maxi said. The four walked to a near bakery They sat down. "Finally! I'm so hungry, i might eat more than Xiba!" Natsu joked. "No one can eat more than the master Xiba!" Xiba said. "'I'm actually really surprised you're not fat after eating all that food." Leixia said. "Don't be so judgmental Leixia! i swear you take after your mother." Xiba said. Leixia slammed her fist onto the table. "You don't even know my mother! So shut up!" Leixia responded. "Wow gee, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have made that nasty comment then." Xiba said. "Okay, if you kids want food then you better shut up until your food comes because i have had enough of your bickering." Maxi warned. The kids stopped talking. The waitress walked to their table. "Hello everyone, my name is Lili, I'll be taking your orders so give me a shout when decided what you want." Lili said as she handed out everyone the menus. "Hey... Aren't you that rich girl?" Xiba said. "Ha ha, excuse me? and you are?" Lili asked. "Xiba." He responded. "Well, who i am does not concern you young man. Because for now, i am wearing a waitress uniform." Lili said. "Hey, you are Lili! why are you working here if you're rich?" Leixia asked. "Ugh! if you snotty kids must really know, my father sent me here for disobeying his orders but i wont be publicly humiliated anymore working as the bakery's waitress, as soon as i go home tonight daddy will certainly feel sorry for me and I can go back to my revenge with Auska." Lili evilly laughed. The four just looked in surprise. "Anyways have you four decided on what you want?" Lili coldy said. "Yes!" The four said.

"I don't think this is the way to the bakery..." Alisa said. "I live here Alisa, i think i know where it is." Lee answered. "So then you almost shot your father?" Patroklos asked Lars. "Yeah, he was worth the kill, bring the world to chaos but he survived the shot, it was amazing." Lars said. "Your father seems unpredictable." Patroklos said. "You can say that again." Lars said. "Pyrrha, are you still afraid of me?" Alisa asked. Pyrrha shook her head. "Alisa, I'm sorry if you thought that way, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I've just never met a robot before but I'm glad i met you." Pyrrha said. Alisa smiled. Jin looked over to Lee. "Are you sure this is the way to the bakery?" Jin asked. "I'm pretty certain..." Lee said. "Fine!" Jin said with annoyance. The six walked to a restaurant. "Here it is!" Lee said. Jin gave him the evil eyes. "This isn't the bakery! or has it changed it's looks?" Alisa said tilting her head. "No! Alisa! it's because this isn't even the bakery! It's 'Marshall China!' a freaken restaurant!." Jin said. "Oh, dear. I might have gotten confused." Lee said. "Well this time we're following Alisa because you don't even know where it's located!" Jin said. Alisa turned to Jin and clapped her hands while saying 'Yay'.

Jun and Cassandra stopped and looked around. "Do you think we've lost him?" Cassandra asked. "I'm not sure but I know that I'm puffed out!" Jun said. "You haven't answered my question before. Why did you make him mad?" Jun added. "To be honest Jun, he said i was a puny human so i told him he was hideous and he got angry and everything." Cassandra explained. "Well great job Cassandra, what you're experiencing now is punishment... well i am too." Jun said gulping. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll go away eventually." Cassandra said. Jun searched her pocket and found her mobile. "Well i getter call Kazu- Heih-Ji- I can't actually call any of my family members." Jun said. "Why not?" Cassandra asked. "I don't have kind enough family members to get us out of thi- Wait! Lars will!" Jun said as she quickly dialed numbers on her phone. "Lars?" Cassandra said. "S-shh!" Jun said. "O-hey! it's Jun, me and a friend are currently in a situation... A death situation... Y-yeah! can you come help us? Oh really?! Great! Meet up in Marshall China? alright! byee!" Jun disconnected the phone call. "Come on, a old buddy of mine will help us out." Jun said leading the way.

"Let's go eat, Maxi is probably enjoying himself anyways..." Xianghua said. "You're right, let's go to that 'Marshall China' restaurant everyone has been going on about." Kilik said. "Yay! It sounds good, hope the food is good also." Xianghua said. The two made their way to Marshall China.

"Lars, who was that phone call from?" Alisa asked. "From Jin's mother." Lars said. "Mum? What did she want?" Jin asked. "Well it had something to do with her friend and herself. But it's probably nothing, help Pyrrha and Patroklos find their aunt." Lars said. "All right, take care Lars." Alisa said. "You too." Lars replied. the five left while Lars stood outside the restaurant.

Maxi, Natsu, Xiba and Leixia finally finished their meal. "That was delicious!" Xiba said. "You still hungry Xiba?" Maxi asked. "Nope, I'm not hungry anymore." Xiba said. "That's a first." Natsu laughed. Leixia, Natsu and Maxi laughed. "What?" Xiba said. "Anyhow guys, you guys promised after the meal that we search for Astaroth." Maxi said. The kids groaned. "Come on." Maxi said. As he paid the bill, he signaled everyone out. When they were out of the bakery Maxi looked around. "Shall we go left?" He asked. Xiba shrugged, Leixia fiddled with her nails and Natsu yawned. "Right it is." Maxi smiled.

Cassandra and Jun were walking casually to Marshall China. "Is Lars good-looking?" Cassandra asked. "Ha ha! why do you care?" Jun asked. "Because i presumed everyone from your family was." Cassandra said. "Awwh thanks Cassandra! Well Lars isn't from my side of the family, He's from Kazuya's side and Heihachi, Kazuya's father, isn't that pretty himself. But Lars is a very handsome man, like my son Jin." Jun explained. "Wow. That's a pretty good explanation." Cassandra said.

Jin and Lee looked at each other while Alisa was humming a tune. "You think Aunt Cassandra will be upset?" Pyrrha asked her brother. "Probably not seeing as she will feel sorry for us, i mean we just lost mother." Patroklos answered. Jin looked at Patroklos. "Lost your mother?" Jin asked. "The reason we want to find our aunt is to tell her that her sister and also our father has died. Our mother died the attack of the malfested." Patroklos explained. "Yes. When i found out from Patroklos that my parents were dead i couldn't help but cry. I never knew them because Tira took me away." Pyrrha said. "Tira?" Jin asked. "Well she's one of the malfested people. She works for the evil side." Pyrrha explained. "I'm sorry to hear that Pyrrha." Lee said. "Thank you Lee, It has been over a few period of months when the news was spoken of so I'm not that upset anymore." Pyrrha said. Alisa turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! i feel exactly the same but the situation is a little different... My father was a scientist who had created me, when i was created he had never had time to spend with me so i would always had to have fun on my own which was very unexciting. I don't have a mother but i would love to know how it would feel like to have one. Her holding you as a baby child. Her always being there for you to talk to through your teenage years and growing up to having rely upon your mother in your adult age." Alisa said. Lee looked to Alisa and Pyrrha. "It seems your past isn't as horrible compared to mine. I was only a young child but my parents had deceased. I was forced to live on the streets but i was doing well. Heihachi adopt me but not to love only for my skills. He never loved me." Lee said. "That's all right Lee! I presume you and Lars hate your fathers and try to murder them?" Patroklos asked. "Well I'm leaving revenge to the man who knows best who is Lars." Lee said. Patroklos nodded.

Kilik and Xianghua arrived at the restaurant. They saw Lars fiddle with his phone. "Isn't he the one we saw before?" Xianghua said to Kilik. Lars looked to Xianghua and blinked. "Umm... is there something you wanted?" Lars asked. "N-no! not at all, we better be on our way! Come on Kilik." Xianghua said. "Oh yes, i remember you. You were trying to find a man named... uhh..." Lars concentrated as hard as he could. "Maxi?" Kilik piped up. "That's it!" Lars said. "Any luck on finding him?" Lars added. "No, but it was good seeing you again." Xianghua said. "You too." Lars said. He resumed looking as his phone and Kilik and Xianghua walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by a man who took them to an empty seat. "Forest Laws' the name, my dad owes the restaurant but he's making me pay since i threw nunchucks out the window. It's not my fault but whatever." Forest said as he handed them the menus. "Thanks for the life story, so tell me. Do you tell everyone that?" Kilik asked. "Nah, i just thought you'd be the people to tell since you should kill my father with your weapons." Forest replied. "Uhh... he he... We'll go look through the menus." Xianghua nervously told. "All right, tell me when you people have selected what you want." Forest said. Forest then walked away murmuring something about Paul.

Astaroth was walking around trying to find Cassandra and Jun. "I need souls! need to find those puny humans! especially the big mouth's friend!" Astaroth said. Maxi and the kids were roaming the streets. "We don't even know where he is!" Xiba complained. "And I'm hungry." He added. "Xiba, we ate 5 minutes ago! and i don't care, we're finding him! So keep an eye out for a giant green man which an axe." Maxi replied. Leixia and Natsu looked around and something caught Leixia's eye. "Is that him, Maxi?" Leixia pointed. Maxi looked at Leixia's direction. "God job Leixia! now you kids stay here, it may get ugly." Maxi said as he took out his nunchucks and span them around. "Look, why don't you just go up to the guy instead of showing off to us." Natsu suggested. Maxi lifted an eyebrow. "You're a little smartass aren't you? but I'll deal with you once i kill that idiot." Maxi smirked. He ran to Astaroth. "Hey! remember me?!" Maxi asked. Astaroth turned around. "I will DESTROY YOU!" He yelled.

Jin, Pyrrha, Patroklos, Lee and Alisa reached the bakery. They walked in and they saw a man which strange hair that stood up and which was blonde and he was talking to a waitress. He had red clothing on. "Hey beautiful, the name's Paul Phoenix but you can just call me Paul." He said smirking. The waitress slapped him and walked away furiously. Paul looked at the five. "What are you looking at?" He said. "Nothing." Jin replied. Pyrrha and Patroklos continued walking through. "Aunt Cassandra?! Cassandra?" They yelled. The same waitress that slapped Paul came out of the kitchen and looked at the both of them. "What do you mean 'aunt' Cassandra." She asked. "Cassandra is our aunt." Pyrrha replied. "Oh wow! You better come into a more quieter place then." She said. Pyrrha looked at Patroklos and Patroklos just shrugged. "I guess we could come." Pyrrha answer. "Alright, but your friends stay here. My name is Valentine but call me Ivy." Ivy said. Patroklos signaled them to stay there and the both of them walked into a 'staff only' room.

They walk into the staff room. "Take a seat why don't you both." Ivy said. The two of them sat down and so did Ivy. "Cassandra has mentioned to me about her two lost nephew and niece. I presume the both of you are named Pyrrha and Patroklos?" Ivy asked the both nodded. "Do you know where to find her?" Pyrrha asked. "She has been missing for a while now, last time i saw her she was chased out of the restaurant by a giant green monster named Astaroth?" Ivy said. "Astaroth?" Pyrrha said. "Well I can't help you there. But i do hope you find her, this job is ridiculously hard without her." Ivy replied. "Thank you Ivy, i... well we appreciate it." Patroklos said. "No problem. When you find Cassandra, tell her i said Hey." Ivy said. "Will do." Patroklos answered. As the two went out of the staff room they saw Paul struggling to get up from the ground. "Oh dear!" Pyrrha said as she ran and kneeled to Paul's side. "Are you all right sir?" She asked. Patroklos looked to Paul. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." Paul said getting up. "D-do you need any help sir?" Pyrrha asked. "No, and call me Paul." He said. "You can call me Pyrrha, but i have to leave, I'm on a very important mission right now, I'm trying to find my aunt." Pyrrha said. "Nice to meet you Pyrrha, i have to run too. I'm going to meet a friend up at Marshall China." Paul said. "Really? my friend is waiting there at the moment." Pyrrha said. "Well, Good luck finding your aunt." Paul said as he walked away. Jin, Lee and Alisa walked up to the both. "What are you doing talking to him? I beat him up!" Jin said. "What! you're a horrible person!" Pyrrha yelled. "He insulted us!" Jin replied. "Look, it doesn't matter guys. Do what did the waitress say?" Lee asked. "Cassandra hasn't been seen in days as a giant green monster is chasing her or something." Pyrrha said. "Let's go find the big monster then." Alisa said. The five walked out of the restaurant. Patroklos turned around to give Ivy the thumbs-up while she smiled back at him.

Jin yawned and Lee looked at his watch. Alisa and Pyrrha were talking while Patroklos was holding the weapons but he wasn't struggling. Jin looked left. "Tell the green guy to wear a shirt." Jin said pointing to a green figure. "Hey, look at the little guy next to him. Isn't that the man that the two Chinese people were describing?" Lee asked. "HE MUST BE CASSANDRA'S KILLER! I DON'T SEE HER ANYWHERE OTHERWISE!" Pyrrha said. The five saw another two other figures running in the background and they seem to be heading away from Astaroth. Astaroth ran after them.

"What the hell are you doing?! Come back here and fight like a man!" Maxi yelled. Astaroth continued to pursue the two girls as they screamed. Maxi followed Astaroth too. Jin, Alisa, Pyrrha, Lee and Patroklos followed them too.

Paul got on a motorbike and saw Leixia, Natsu and Xiba siting and one of them was complaining about food. Paul walked up to them. "Hello there kids, Want to come visit a restaurant where my friend works?" Paul said. Leixia stood up. "And just who are you?" she asked. "Call me Paul, I'm a friend of the Laws' and the restaurant's name is Marshall China." Paul said. "You lost me at Restaurant! we must go!" Xiba said. "But can't even trust this guy." Leixia said. "Look, Leixia, do you really want to put up with Xiba's complaints?" Natsu said. "I guess you're right Natsu. Lets go. You can call me Leixia and the hungry boy here Xiba, by the way." Leixia said. "Great, everyone get on the motorbike." Paul said.

"Run Cassandra! run!" Jun said. Cassandra kept screaming.

Lars was standing out the restaurant. "Gosh she's taking ages." Lars murmured. He heard a motorbike. It was Paul, Leixia, Xiba and Natsu. Paul put his motorbike down. Kilik was looking at his food while eating. "Xianghua, remember that boy Xiba who used to be so hungry when ever he trained or did nothing?" Kilik asked. "Oh yes, that boy was such a delight but very irritating when it came to food." Xianghua said. "You know what his problem was? he didn't put dedication into the things he done and instead he put dedication into food!" Kilik said taking a big chunk of food and chewed it. "Don't give Xiba a hard time Kilik, he's only just a child." Xianghua said. "He's a teenager not a child, i would have expected more for Xiba as my expectations are high for him." Kilik said. "Look, just go easy on the guy." Xianghua replied. Kilik sighed and looked up. "Xiba?" Kilik said. "Yes, i said go easy on him." Xianghua said. "No Xiba, Leixia and Natsu and all outside!" Kilik said standing up and pointing. Xianghua turns around. "Leixia! She's suppose to be home studying!" Xianghua said furiously.

Xiba looked inside the restaurant. "Hey it's Kilik and Xianghua." Xiba said. "WHAT?!" Leixia said as she looked inside. "Oh man! I'm suppose to be at home studying like i told my mother!" Leixia said panicking. "Look I'm sure your mother will understand." Paul said. "You lead me into a hell hole, Paul!" Leixia yelled. Forest was walking around with dishes in his hands. "Oh yeah! that's Paul!" He said. Marshall came out of the kitchen. "Don't you dare son." He warned. "Fine! I wont Dad." Forest said murmuring something about his dad. "That's right son, now you'll think twice before trying to handle nunchucks." Marshall said.

Xianghua walked out of the restaurant and looked at Leixia. "YOU GO HOME THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING AND NOT WASTING YOUR LIFE WITH THOSE TWO. YOUR FATHER WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS!" Xianghua yelled. Kilik came outside. "How can you expect me to go easy on young Xiba here when you can't with Leixia?" Kilik asked. Xianghua had a look at her daughter and she was crying. "I'm sorry Leixia, if i have been hard on you but you know my expectations and if you don't follow the rules then things like these happen... it's just a family expectation." Xianghua said. Leixia wiped her tears away and looked at Kilik and smiled. Kilik smiled back.

Forest saw Paul outside and he was getting bored in the restaurant. "Dad! I'm going outside to see Paul!" Forest said walking out the restaurant. Marshall came out. "Damn, the idiot walked out the door." Marshall said. He proceeded to the door and got out his butcher knife. "I'm sure Forest will get scared once he sees this knife, ltoo bad i can't actually kill him or the wife would kill ME." Marshall murmured.

Cassandra and Jun reached Marshall China and hid behind Lars. "Jun?!" Lars asked in concern. "ASTATOTH'S THERE!" Jun said. "When you said you were in trouble i didn't expect a giant green man!" Lars yelled. Astaroth ran to where Lars was and he was screaming. Maxi decided to hit Astaroth with his nunchucks and it knocked him down a meter away from where Lars, Cassandra and Jun were. "MAXI!" Kilik said. "Not now Kilik." He answered. Marshall finally went outside but got accidentally pushed by Forest into Paul's motorbike and the knife flied and stabbed Astaroth. Cassandra, Jun, Leixia, Natsu and even Xiba screamed at this sight. Jin, Lee, Alisa, Pyrrha and Patroklos arrived. "OH MY GOSH!" Pyrrha said. "At least he isn't trying to pursue us anymore." Cassandra said to Jun when she came out of her hiding spot. Pyrrha and Patroklos looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra?" Patroklos asked. "Yes?" She responded. "AUNT CASSANDRA! It's YOU!" Pyrrha said smiling as she ran up to hug her aunt. "W-what! Y-your Sophitia's kids?" Cassandra asked. "Yes." Patroklos responded. "I had lost all hope for your family but I'm so glad you're alive!" Cassandra said tearfully. Patroklos dropped the weapons and went to hug his aunt. Jun looked on while smiling. "And you said you'd never see them again." Jun said. "So how are you kids? where's your mother? I'd love to see her again!" Cassandra said. "About that... our mother died from being attacked by malfested." Patroklos said. Cassandra tried to hold her tears but eventually tears came out of her eyes. "My sister was so strong... w-why..." Cassandra cried. Pyrrha comforted her aunt as the rest looked at Astaroth. "Should we call the ambulance? or...?" Leixia asked. Everyone looked at Maxi. "Do whatever, I'm going. Coming Natsu?" Maxi said as he walked away. Natsu followed. Forest, Marshall and Paul went inside. Leixia, Xianghua, Kilik and Xiba are going to aim going home and Lee, Jin, Lars and Alisa went home. Cassandra smiled and looked at Pyrrha and Patroklos. "I'll look after both of you like Sophitia has because i look up to her and i still do. You know, we both shared the greatest memories." Cassandra said. "Really? will you tell me about those adventures you and mother shared?" Pyrrha asked. "Oh yeah, they aren't worth the wait so I'll tell you when you arrive to your new home, alright?" Cassandra said. "Yes! I'm so excited." Pyrrha said. Patroklos smiled at Pyrrha and Cassandra. "Our family has reunited and I'm sure mother is glad of us." Patroklos said. The three walked slowly home. "Oh by the way Ivy said hey." Pyrrha said. "Ohh, that's nice." Cassandra said smiling. Cassandra put her arm around Pyrrha. "This must be my lucky day." She said. Cassandra looked up to the sky. "Thank you Sophitia..." She murmured.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope you like the storyline, Please review or something! thank you (:**


End file.
